Eye for an eye
by Sashashipper
Summary: After the lose of his wife, Tavo decided to change his plans towards Tom, he wants him to suffer and lose the love of his life just the way he took his away.


They were walking for so many hours Sasha lost counting. Trees, bushes, and surrounding became the same for her, they have the mission, she knows that, but all she could think about was warm shower and clean clothes. Tavo won't stop his vendetta until they stop him until Tom and his team won't stop him. She was used to be far from home, far from her bed and favorite coffee, but this time was different. Sasha was afraid, not about her life, but of Tom, he seemed absent, like he was far away from them, but every time she tried to confront him about that, he just walk away or give her a small smile which ends the conversation.

The sun comes down, giving them an amazing view, blue sky mixed with pink and orange shades let them know that walking at the dark wasn't very safe. The team made a camp far from the buildings, rivers or even animals. The jungle was so quiet that Sasha could hear her own heartbeat. Azima and Wolf took the first guard, Sasha knew that there is something between them, but didn't push her friend to reveal the relation. She put herself in the sleeping bag, cover herself as tight as she could. Sasha couldn't understand how nights can be so cold in hot Colombia. She tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, her teeth started to clench while her whole body starts to shiver.

"Sasha," Tom's voice broke the silence, "are you okay?" he asked, looking at her way.

"Yes, but I still can't understand why the nights are so freaking cold here," she answered, trying to warm her hands.

"Maybe I could help?" Tom asked, lifting his sleeping bag, invited her in.

Sasha could swear he was making fun of her, he knew how she hates being cold. At home, she would probably cover herself with four blankets, but here, she has to admit that Tom's warmth makes her crave for her own bed. She curls herself into his sleeping bag, closing it fast so any inch of warmth won't leave. Sasha felt his body against her back, his hand traveled to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She felt his breath tickle the top of her head when he finally spoke.

"Better?" Tom asked, caressing her hip.

"Yes," she answered, taking his hand closer to her chest. "When we get back…I swear to God, I'm buying a new sleeping bag," she said, still shivering.

"Maybe you won't need it," Tom said, kissing the top of her head.

"Of course I will need it, imagine if we go…" she started.

"I meant...maybe you won't need it for good," he said, looking up at the sky. "We could...just stay at home, or visit some places we always want to see. We could...make a proper wedding with all our friends. We can even take a dog from the pound, buy the new flat or just enjoy our company. We could...live different now."

Sasha closed her eyes for a moment, the words she heard from him for the first time echoed in her ears, he told her everything she wanted to hear. Sasha turned to face him, her eyes filled with love met his in a second. She smiled, watching his lips searching for hers. When he finally brushed his lips with hers, Sasha's heart started to beat faster, she always felt that way when he touched her. She put her head on his chest, listening to the heartbeat of his heart when she finally spoke.

"I thought you are not that kind of guy Tom," she whispered.

"I wasn't...until I met you." he said, holding her tighter, "you and the kids are the most important for me. Any war, any fight is more important Sasha. You teach me how to let go of that everything, so after Tavo will lose and we come back home...I want you. Only you." he whispered into her ear.

Sasha looked at the sky, full of blinking stars and the most beautiful moon she had ever see. She was happy, she was happy in the middle of the Colombian's jungle, on the cold ground surrounded by trees and bushes. Sasha took a deep breath and after a moment the words escaped from her mouth.

"I love you, Tom."

The night was calm, they didn't notice any movement next to their camp and that makes them feel a bit safer. Sasha looked at her clothes, she was wearing the same thing for about two weeks and except one or two laundry session in the river, the clothes weren't treated well. The dirt on her face and sand in every area of her body remember her why they are here, she took her things and was just about to go to the team when she felt Tom's hand on her waist.

"If you will be cold today…"

"I want it's my turn to guard duty." she smiled.

"In that case, I have to do it with you," he said with the serious face.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because I can't let you get cold," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Admiral." Wolf's voice filled the space. "we have new information and we're 99& sure about Tavo's location."

"Let's roll," Tom said, looking at Sasha.

He meant every single word he said, she was his everything and for the first time, he was ready to settle, to live with her in their house, with a dog and white fence. She thought him to never give up and even if she was stubborn as hell, her stubbornness was one of the reasons he fell in love with her. Tom looked at his team, they were ready to fight, to save their country, but he doesn't know if he was ready to face Tavo, his fears, their makes him feel the fear, the fear he ever felt before. Fear of loss.

Tavo was standing by the window, looking at his men. They were ready to fight, they were ready to die for their country, but something, a little thing makes him feel unsure. He didn't know anyone like Tom Chandler before, every enemy who he defeated had a sensitive spot. Tavo knew that Tom took care of his kids, there were monitored all the time and even him couldn't touch them. At once the door opened, his wife steeped gently, didn't want to interrupt him.

"Can I come in?" she asked with a soft voice.

"Of course, mi anymore." he smiled, taking a step towards her.

"Are you afraid of him?" she asked, touching his cheek. "you don't have too," she whispered.

"He doesn't have sensitive spots. He acts like nothing on this World is important for him and that's dangerous. People who act this way, have nothing to lose." he said, hugging her tight in his arms.

"Every man have someone Tavo. Even Tom Chandler."

He touched her cheek, caressing it slowly, she was the only person on this World. His wife and son were the most important things in his life, he was his strength, his tarot reader. Tavo looked into her eyes trying to read what was in her mind.

"You can defend Tom Chandler only by take away from him someone he loves the most Tavo," she said, kissing him passionately.

Azima, Wolf, and Sasha were hiding in the bushes near Tavo's house. They had to observe how many people are around and be back before it gets dark, but their plan didn't mention to fall between two groups guarding his house.

"Why the hell he have so many people here?" Azima whispered.

"That's probably because he is a dictator who killed thousands of people," Sasha said, looking at the house.

"This may be it," Wolf said, trying to localized Tavo.

"I won't die here, I have a cozy bed and nice guy...finally and I won't let him kill me so we will just go back and tell everything we see here," Sasha said, looking at her team.

"Yes, ma'am," Wolf said, trying to move back.

Tom was looking at his team trying to move back while Green approached him, his face was tensed and Tom could swear he doesn't have good news.

"I have good and bad news," he said, looking at Tom.

"Bad?" Tom said, without even look at him.

"They can't move back and we can't help them without being exposed at Tavo's men."

"There is any good news here?"

"We could try to kill him from afar. We have sniper here and here." h pointed at the map in his hand.

"If we kill him, the team won't make it." Tom said, "diversion." he said, looking at the right.

"You and me. You see that little house at the back? We will go there and buy some time for Sasha's team."

"I'm on it," Green said, running for more guns.

It was already dark when they reached the small house behind Tavo's mansion. Tom was hoping that no one will see Sasha and team before they give them some time to run away. They were walking slowly, trying not to wake anyone, they wanted to walk to the mansion, find Tavo and finish this war before it will start for good. After a few seconds they were already in, the darkness of the house was lit by few candles and Tom could swear that something in this house worries him more and more with every room they passed by.

"Here," Green whispered almost soundless.

Tom nodded, while his hand was already at the handle, he felt the cold on his face and after a second the fire few shots, he could swear that Tavo was in that room, but instead of him, Tom was looking at the lifeless body of Tavo's wife, spreading like she wanted to protect her husband from death.

The house lit up lit a Christmas tree, people were running around trying to catch the gun, but every time they reach it they were killed by Green and Sasha's team who was now inside of the house. At once Tom looked at the figure in front of him, the only thing he could see was eyes...eyes full of race. Tavo looked at his wife, now pale and covered with blood. He kneeled, taking her into his arms. He swung back and forth before one of his men lift him up, trying to walk him out of the building.

The last thing he saw was Tom Chandler, his gun and a woman by his side. The woman who will be his way to defeat the greatest Admiral.

Sasha looked at the body in front of her, she knew Tom didn't want to kill that woman, and she knew that he will blame himself even more for this death. She sat next to him, lifting her hand to his cheek, caressing it slowly.

"You didn't mean too," she said softly.

"But I did," he answered without looking.

"She would have killed you, Tom. I would do the same."

"It's not about her or me. It's about Gustavo. He wants revenge now. I won't let him hurt anyone, Sasha."

"I know you won't." she gave him a small smile, "that's one of the reasons I love you." she finished, kissing him softly.

Tavo was looking through the window in his safe house, his men brought him here, trying to make him safe. He closed his eyes, still remembering Conchita's face full of pain and blood covering her chest. She tried to save him, she put her life to save his. He took a step back, sat on the bed and hide his head into his hands. Tavo hates Chandler so much, he had never hate anyone in his life so much and for the first time he doesn't want to kill him, he wanted him to suffer just like him. Tavo decided about his revenge the long time ago, he will take away from him the only person Tom loves the most, the person who is already here, the only thing he needs is some time and a good trick.

Sasha was walking through the bushes, she and her team tried to find Tavo's men, they were hiding at the jungle, waiting for their leader to go out from his hideout. Sasha was tired, tired of running through the bushes, tired of being far from home and after the talk with Tom she wanted everything he said to be true. At once she felt someone's hand on her arm, she turned fast just to look at Tom walking behind her.

"I could kill you." she hissed.

"But you didn't." he gave her a small smile.

"You're lucky that I love you, another way you could be bruised."

"I'm glad you love me so much, you don't want to ruin that pretty face of mine."

"Look at you, so much sass I see."

"I think about all that and I wanted to do something. Something I planned a way back," he said, kneeling on one knee.

At once Sasha felt the sharp tug behind her, she tried to reach to her gun, but before she knows it, something cold was pulled to her throat. Sasha tried to look behind her, checking who was the one who attacks her, but before she did his voice echoed in the jungle full of people, fighting for their lives.

"Tom Chandler on his knees, that's what I wanted to see." Tavo's voice filled the space.

"Touch her and me…"

"Do what? Kill me? I'm already dead. You took away from me the love of my life. The only woman I have ever loved and now, you will see how I cut her throat." Tavo's hand went to Sasha's skin.

"No!" Tom screamed, "take me. You wanted me, not her."

"That was before you killed my wife! I want to look at your pain Chandler."

Sasha felt the blood streaming from her throat, she knew that there is no time to lose. She looked at Tom, his face was pale and tense, she tried to remember every detail written on his face when at once she felt Tavo's embrace lose up, he was overwhelmed by pain and rage and that gave Sasha a bit of freedom. She looked at Tom, trying to give him know what she wanted to do.

"Tom," she whispered, "I want that wedding and I want that ring from your pocket," she said, gave him a little nod.

At once he understood, she knew that he has a little gun in his pocket, he doesn't have time to think how she could know about the ring, but before Tavo understood what was going on, Tom's gunfire in his direction pointing right in his leg, letting Sasha free. The team took Tavo to the camp, leaving Tom and Sasha alone, when the adrenaline stopped circle in Sasha's veins, she kneeled in front of Tom, pulling him closer to her, Their lips met, brushing and asking each other mouth, at once she pulled away for a bit to catch some air and after a moment she finally spoke.

"Will you marry me?" she said, looking into his blue orbs.

"I thought you will never ask," he said, putting a ring on her finger.


End file.
